


Rocking Like a Hurricane

by Orca478



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Barb is the best, Creek (Trolls) Being an Asshole, F/M, Good Rock Trolls, Oblivious Queen Poppy (Trolls), Rock Troll Branch (Trolls), what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Tired of being different, Branch leaves the pop trolls, leaving them to the mercy of the Bergans. As the pop’s face destruction, Branch continues to find his destiny, and after a journey, finally finds a place where he belongs. He’s not a pop troll. He’s a rock troll.
Relationships: Chenille/DJ Suki, Queen Barb/Branch (Trolls), Tresillo/Wani (Trolls)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	1. Leaving to Find Home

Party pooper, stupid, that’s all the names the Trolls here have given him. 

They should just be upfront. They don’t want him here. 

Should he be here ? He doesn’t fit in, he can’t sing like them. 

He likes his songs not as happy, not a catchy. He know he has a kind of music, but he can’t figure it out. 

“Branch ?” A knock on his bunker interrupted his thoughts. “Branch is Peppy, May I come in ?”

“Oh great, I’m about to get banished.”

He got in his elevator and went up to open the door. 

“You’re majesty.”

“Hello my boy. We need to talk.”

Time to pack then. 

“Sure, What is it ?”

“Branch...you’re greyness is worrying me. Every time I see you, you are more and more grey.”

“Yeah well...”

“It’s my fault. I should have brought you home the moment Rossiepuff got taken.”

Wait what ? Home ? 

“I’m really sorry Branch, of you went white. I would never forgive myself.”

When trolls go white, they are on the brink of death, they lost all that matters, but that’s not important right now.

“Sir, What do you mean home ?”

“Branch, you are not from here.”

“Yeah the others have made that very clear.”

“No no. I don’t mean it that way. I mean you’re not one of us, biologically.”

“What ?”

“Well, half of you isn’t. Your dad was like all of us, but your mom, she was not a pop troll.”

“Pop troll ?”

“You see. There are 6 kinds of trolls, us the pop trolls, and then there are the Funk, Country, Classical, Techno, And Rock. Your Mom, was a Rock Troll.”

Branch looked at the book. 

“Rock Troll.”

“Yes, and you take after them. They are strong survivors like you. For us what you do is weird, for them, it’s normal. “

Trolls that would look at this, and see it normal, trolls that would actually respect who he is. 

“I thought I could make you one of us, to honor your father and grandmother, but she made her last wish clear. If you didn’t fit in, I should take you to your mother.”

“My Mom !....She’s alive !”

“Yes. She lives in the rock kingdom.”

“But why has she never come see me.”

“Branch, those answers I don’t have, only Eclipsa can give them to you.”

Eclipsa, that’s her name !

“All I know, is that you must go to her. Here.” He handed him a map. “Head to the volcano, there you must ask for King Trash. Tell him you’re Eclipsa’s son. He will take you to her.”

Branch grabbed the map. The map that will take him to his mother, to the people he takes like.

“Sir, thank you. For everything, you sheltered me all this time despite how O treated you.”

“I just have two favors. One, don’t tell anyone in the village where you’re going. They can’t know the other Trolls exist, specially Poppy.”

“Why is that ?”

“Poppy is many things. Mature, is not one of them. She won’t understand how being different, is not a bad thing. None of them will.”

“Ok....and the second one ?”

Peppy smiled.

“Finally find your happiness.”

He left at dawn, so no questions would be asked. 

If he follows the map directly, he should reach his destination in three days. 

He took one last look as the village.

“Goodbye Poppy.”

He walked away, without looking back. 

What happened shortly after Branch left, is exactly what he said was gonna happen.

A Bergen came in, the Chef. And she took half of the Trolls. 

The survivors United. Including Poppy, the Snack Pack, And Peppy. 

“We have to do something !”

“They took Milton !” Smidge cried.

“I’m sorry Poppy, there is nothing we can do.” Peppy said. 

“Well, I’m Queen now, so we got to try.” 

The Snack Pack nodded behind her.

“Ok, how are you gonna get there.”

“We will travel !”

“And survive the dangers of the forest ?”

“We.....will ask Branch !” The Snack Pack groaned behind her. Specially Creek. “We can ask him to help us.”

“Why should he ?”

“Cause we are his friends.”

“Friends is not the word I would use.”

“Yeah, he’s kinda a bully.” Creek grumbled.

“Bully is the exact word, but he is not the bully.”

The group gasped. The King basically called them bullies. 

“Amyway, Branch left this morning. He went in a personal quest, so he’s not available. Therefore, the survivor is gone, meaning there is nothing you can do. Therefore, there will be no safe operation.”

“But Dad, what about no Troll left behind !”

“Poppy, didn’t you know we lost some Trolls during the escape. Sometimes there are things you can’t control over, and as King, I’m putting a no at this. There won’t be any rescue.”

Peppy left after that. 

Poppy looked at him, and then at her friends. 

“Pack your bags, we are setting off tomorrow.”

He had been traveling two days, when he finally saw it, the volcano. 

“Great, there it is !”

His legs however didn’t have enough power, and with one final effort, he fainted.

The last thing he saw where Rock Trolls coming in. 

“What is he, a pop ?”

“No, that body shape, he’s one of us !”

“But the hair, is he a half bread ?”

“Halfbread, Wait a minute, GET MY SISTER AND THE KING ! MY NEPHEW IS HOME !”


	2. Rock Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch meets his maternal family, as well as King Trash and Queen Barb

When Branch woke up he was in a bed. 

“What the hell ? Where am I ?”

“Well hello there young man.”

A dark purple troll came in.

“I’m Doctor Spencer, And you are ?”

“Branch.”

“Branch, well lad, we found you passed out on the border. You were far from home right ?”

“Well actually....”

“I meant that, you are home.”

“Wait, is this ?”

“Rock Volcano. Home of the Rock Trolls ! Oh and you already have visitors.”

“Wait what ?”

Suddenly, another dark purple troll jumped in him.

“BRANCH !” The woman cried.

“Hello.....who are you exactly.”

“Oh, right, you don’t.....I’m your aunt, Lava.”

“Lava......you’re my Aunt !”

“Dam right am I ! I’m Eclipsa’s younger sister. Speaking off.....WHERE IS MY SISTER, HER SON IS FINALLY HOME !”

“We’re searching for her honey.” Another new comer, this one red, came in. “Hey there lad. Name’s Slasher, I’m your Uncle.” He shook Branch’s hand.

“He’s my husband.” Lava added. 

“Wow, I have a Aunt and Uncle.” All his life he thought he was alone. 

“We haven’t seen you since you were a tiny baby, before the inept of your father took you away and left my sister broken.”

“Now now honey. Let Eclipsa give the answers Branch needs.”

His uncle looked at him well, and gasped.

“Branch, you’re grey !”

“Yeah, for 15 years now.”

“15 years......Dam you POPS !” His Aunt yelled. 

“What happened ?” His uncle took over, concerned. 

“Well, it’s a long story. I lost the only family I had there, and then, I never felt in.”

“Boy, you have been threw a lot.”

Branch sighted as he sat on the bed.

But then.....

“Sup.”

“AHHHH !” Branch yelled at the light blue troll that came to his side.

“Hey there, name is Carol, those are my folks, meaning you’re my cuz.”

“Hi.”

“Hmmm, you’re strong, and good looking, like it. Oh, Barb will probably come see you after Aunt Eclipsa does.”

“Barb ?”

“Yeah, Princess Barbara, But just calll her Barb.”

“Usually King Trash would Welcome you, and seeing he is a good friend of your mom, he would do it with open arms. But, the King fell ill some years ago, and Barb had to take some matters in her hands.”

“Such a young girl, she shouldn’t have to make those choices.”

“Hmm. A monarch that actually cares about putting more than a show.” Branch whispered. “Such a different troll from Poppy.”

His thoughts were interrupted by a new voice.

“Branch ?”

They all turned to the new comer, and something in his heart told him who that is.

“Mom ?”

“Barbara. Barbara where are you ?”

“Coming !”

“Ow.....ouch.....my foot !......my leg.....ahhh !”

Barb fell from her room and landed in front of her dad.

“Hi Dad.”

“Barbara, I need you to do something.”

“Uh, Yeah ?”

“My dear friend Eclipsa, remeber her ?”

“Yeah, best cooker in the whole kingdom.” Also one of the few Trolls that can get pass the whole Princess thing.

“Her, dear son, has returned.”

“Oh.” She heard rumors. Eclipsa had a son with a pop troll, the first and only half breed. 

“So ?”

“I would love to welcome him home, I know how much it hurt Eclipsa she couldn’t bring him here, so I ask you, welcome him.”

“Just welcoming a Troll ? I can do that.”

Barb walked away when her father spoke again. 

“Barbara, we need to talk about you taking the throne.”

“Don’t say that, you will get better !”

“Honey, even if I live, I can barley move. I’ll announce it to Delta Dawn and King Trollex, you’re soon taking the throne.”

“Dad !”

“We will talk later, welcome this troll, knowing how the pops are, he might need a good welcome.”

“Mom.” Branch couldn’t believe it, all this time, he never thought he would meet her.

Eclipsa looked at her baby, grey, sad, what did they do to him. Rossiepuff promised to protect him ! 

“Branch, What....you’re grey !”

“Yeah, it’s been, some tough years.”

“My baby.” And with that, she hugged him. She hugged him tight. 

And for the first time in years, Branch hugged somebody back.

“My baby, I’m so sorry Branch, I should have gone for you, I should have brought you home. But I thought you were happy with your father.”

“Of course not, I to,d you, that good for nothing kept him there !” His Aunt yelled.

“Actually.....Dad died when before I turned two.”

Once again, everyone gasped.

“What.” Eclipsa mumbled.

“Yeah, a Bergen ate her.”

“Bergens, those monsters.” His uncle growled. “I told you honey, Oaken loved us all dearly, he would never keep his son from us.”

“So, you where alone all this time ?”

“Well....my Grandma Rossiepuff raised me for some years, before she got taken too.” 

“NOOOO, NOT ROSSIEPUFF !” Lava cried. 

“She always made sure we were welcome, despite how other tolls looked at us.”

“Oh no.” Eclipsa cried, everyone she thought raised her son, died. “And then.......”

“I stuck in my own.” 

“No....” her baby was alone all this time, and she didn’t do anything. “Branch, I got no words, I’m so sorry, if I knew, I would have gotten you here as fast as I could, no matter what anyone said.”

“The King would probably go with you and make sure you took him.” Lava mumbled. 

“But, why didn’t you come for me ?”

“I....I wanted to see you, I really did. But then the Bergens got worst for the pops, and your father didn’t want you to be out of family, so he told me only to return if he said so, and if he didn’t, he would bring you here. Then King Trash got sick, really bad, and Princess Barb was no older than 9, she was not ready to take those responsibilities, so as the advisor, I needed to step up until Barb is ready to take the throne. I know there is no excuse, I thought that you and your Dad just, forgot about me. I should have come for you, I will regret it all my life, all I can ask Branch, is for your forgiveness, and that you let me be the mother I wanted to be when you were born.”

Branch wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell at her, he had family all this time, but he can’t. He can’t because she had good intentions, and to be honest, he didn’t want to ruin what he recovered and preferred to be thankful that she’s here now. 

“It’s Ok Mom, I forgive you.” He hugged her again.

“Hey, your color !” Carol pointed.

Branch looked at his hands and gasped, they weren’t as before.

“It’s still grey, but there is some blue in there.” Slasher said. “Of course recovering is hard, but we will get you there.”

“Yeah, whatever the pops did, we can fix it.” Lava said.

“Why does she hate the Pop Trolls so much ?” Branch asked. 

“It’s a long long story honey.” Eclipsa said. “Even your father could never get to her, only Rossiepuff did.”

“Yeah, she did have that in her.”

“Ehem.”

Everyone turned to the new voice.

“Princess Barb !”

Branch saw as everyone looked at the reddish purple troll that came to the room. 

“It’s ok everyone, no need to bow.” Barb said as she got in the room and looked at Branch. 

“Hey man, name is Princess Barbara, But just call me Barb. Welcome home I guess, hearing how the Pops treated you, surely that ain’t home. Classic pop trolls, anyway, Dad wanted to come here himself, but.....he ain’t doing so good today. So as Princess, welcome, looking foward to rock with you.” 

Barb new the speech, but seeing the story, and being the son of the troll that helped her so much, she found a lot of honestly in her words, she knows about having hard childhoods. 

Too bad there was another thing in her stupid brain.

“He’s so handsome, nobody told me that, nobody said that, oh god no.” Her inner voice said, stupid mind.

Wait a sec.....

She’s staring isn’t she ?

She snapped out and look at everyone looking at her.

“Hehe, anyway, see you later !” She said running away.

Everyone watched her go.

“Hehe, Barb likes you.” Carol said.

“She just met me.”

“She was totally staring, the Princess likes you, but hey. Which girl won’t, I would be attracted to you if your my cousin.”

“Alright enough.” Eclipsa said. “Let’s go son, time to go home.”

Home, finally.


	3. Getting to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy discovers the world is not all roses, while Branch bonds with his family and Barb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question obviously Branch is ending with Barb, so who should be Poppy’s love interest ? It can’t be Creek, because he is gonna do what he did in the movie, but I’m open to anyone else. 
> 
> Also, am I the only one bothered how Branch is treated, Yeah he is paranoid and all, but come on, they constantly mock him, and just ridicule him, give the poor guy a break. I honestly gave up on the show in Netflix after they make Branch apologize to Creek, like what the hell ? That dude sold you out, and the guy that saved you is the one that has to ask for forgiveness. Yeah I’m sorry, I’m not buying that. Is not that I hate Poppy and co, except Creek who I do hate, is just that, they sometimes behave like bullies, and I just can’t side with them. World Tour did improve Biggie for me, but the rest, I mean they are ok. 
> 
> Yet the new characters of World Tour, Hickory, Delta Dawn, King Trollex, Prince D, and specially Barb, immediately liked them more than the Snack Pack. They had a more realistic aproch in life and I couldn’t help but feel that Branch would get along with them more easily. Yeah Barb is the villain, and the zombie thing is a no no, but other than that, she is easily my favorite in the franchise, and honestly I would rather be with her than Poppy, at least she is more relatable. 
> 
> Rant completed, point being, expect the other types of trolls to be portrayed in a much more postive light than the others.

Poppy and her friends left in the morning to rescue their friends.

“Ok gang, I feel postive about this.”

“Yeah, Nothing can go wrong right ?” Suki said.

“We are just in the forest.” Cooper said.

“Alone.” Biggie added.

“With limited clothes.” Satin said.

“And food.” Chenille said.

“And defenseless !” Guy Diamond cried.

“In other words, we are doomed.” Smidge said simply.

They all looked at each other.

“AAAAAAAAAH !”

“Ok, guys, guys, GUYS CALM DOWN !” Poppy yelled.

Everyone looked at her and stopped yelling.

“Everyone calm down.” Creek said calmly. “Let’s all take a breath, and think postive.”

Everyone did as he said.

“Thanks Creek.” Poppy gave him and sweet smile. “You see guys, everything will go perfectly !”

Poppy went to take the next step, but didn’t see the cliff.

“AAAAAAAAH !”

“POPPY !” Everyone saw her fall, and then look at each other. And they jumped.

Meanwhile, while Poppy and her gang finally faced some bad luck, Branch started to face the opposite.

“Morning Son.” Eclipsa said as he woke up. He is staying with her until he finds a placeos his own.

“Morning Mom.” 

“How was your first night ?”

“Pretty relaxing actually.”

Branch then noticed that for the first time, he wasn’t woken up by a stupidly loud song.

“Say Mom, Don’t you guys have wake up songs ?”

“And forcé everyone to sing at the same time, wake up at the same time as well ? Nah, that’s not how it goes here. We do have concerts, Barb knows how to put on a show, but they are mostly at night.”

Branch wanted to ask about protection, but Eclipsa could have read his mind.

“I know, you’re gonna ask about protection, how we make sure we’re are not found.”

“Wow, how did you ?”

“The survival instincts of yours come from me dear. I am not just a baker, but King Trash’s security officer. I make sure the whole place is protected. Now Bergens aren’t a to anyone but the pops. We are to spicy for them so they don’t come. Doesn’t mean others won’t, so we are prepared.”

“What kind of preparations ?”

“Well.....”

BAM !

The door opened suddenly and all his family came in.

“Hey there !” Lava said. 

“We just wanted to check on you all.” 

“Hehe, one thing for you to know Branch. Us Rock Trolls have really close family bonds.”

“I can see.”

“Yeah, and there is no way I would let my nephew get here, without trying the sister special breakfast.”

“The What ?”

“Lava is the Royal Chef, well we both were before King Trash made me security expert, and we have some special receipies we do together.” 

“Hell yeah, it was worth waking up early.” Carol said. “Hey Auntie, Mind if I show him around after, so he can meet others.” 

“Sure honey. But bring him here before lunch so he can meet the King.” 

“And that Barb can state lovingly again.” She laughed. 

Meanwhile the pop trolls were running for their lives, as giant spiders chased them. 

“THIS. IS NOT HOW I IMAGINE THINGS GOING !” Poppy yelled. 

“WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO !” Biggie yelled.

Just then, the spiders were scared away by a yellow wip.

“If you want to live, you would follow me.”

“And this is the weaponry, where we get our stuff in case the defenses fail.” Slasher said, deciding to join his daughter and nephew on the trip.

“Nice, but you might need to sharpen this more, try with a more heated rock.” 

“Hmmm, that might work.”

“See, I told you they weren’t sharp enough !” A new male voice said. A purple troll with hair that coveted his eyes.

“Oh Branch, this is my boyfriend Riff.” Carol said. “He also does the drums for Barb.” 

“Nice to meet you dude !” Riff shook his hand for a long time. “Wow this is so cool, your half rock and half pop, I can’t wait to see what you did with your hair. “

“Thanks.....I guess ?”

“Say Branch, is there any other sugestión you have, you are the son of the best survivalist and have her talent.” Slasher said. 

“Well.....”

“Come on Dad, just one bite, you have to eat.”

Barb had been trying to feed her father for the whole morning, he woke up badly, but he refuses.

“I can’t, my stomach hurts.”

“Dad please, do it for me.”

Trash however, was unable too.

A gentle hand pressed her shoulder. 

“How long has he been like this dear ?” 

“Hey Eclipsa.” She greeted her caretaker. “He woke me up at 7 from the pain, I can’t get him to eat breakfast.” 

“Hmm, is acting faster than we expected.” Eclipsa shook her head. “What about you dear, have you eaten something ?”

“Not really, I have been trying to help him.”

“Oh Barbara, I thought so.” Eclipsa got out a box full of food for her, she made it when she did breakfast for her family. “Here let me take over so you can eat.”

“No no, it’s fine, you just got your son back. Go be with him.” 

“Branch is with his cousin at the time, and I have all nights with him, he understood. You need rest dear, and maybe you do need another session with your....”

“Don’t, ok, I can’t let the others think their Princess needs therapy.” 

“Barb, you haven’t had it easy, it’s natural to need help, and a break.” Seriously, this girl lost her childhood at 9, and she has to take the crown, Eclipsa only wants to help her. She let go of many things to take care of her father. Seeing her and Branch, some kids just have it rough and unfair, yet they are the stronger ones. 

“I guess.” She finally sat down and ate. “It’s good by the way.” 

Just then, her pet bat Debbie came flying to her lap. Waiting for some food. 

“Hey !” She laughed. “This is mine ! I already fed you.” 

That bat is so dear to her, it was Barb’s only gift from her mother, who died at her birth. It’s really the only companion the princess had, as she practically isolated herself when Trash got sick, she just had Riff and Carol who are with.....

That gave Eclipsa an idea.

“Hey Barb, I was gonna give Branch the full tour, but you need some fresh air, so,why don’t you do it ?”

“Isn’t he with Carol now ?”

“Yeah, but we both know why her middle name is Distracted. Besides and a former Pop,Troll. He can give new perspectives on things. “

“I guess you’re right, and as Princess I should do it.” Barb said finishing her breakfast. “And he better be saved form Carol and Riff making up.” 

“Yeah, but you finish eating and take a bath before.” 

“Yes Mam.”

Poppy and her friends were taken to a safe place besides a river.

“Water.” The Troll said. “It’s essential for a journey, never loose sight of it.”

“Excuse me Sir.” Poppy finally asked. “Who are you ?” 

“Name is Hickory.” The Yellow Troll finally turned around. “One of the 4 bounty hounters. I patrol this land.” 

“Bounty hunter ?” Suki asked. 

“Yes, the Smooth Jazz, the Reggetons, the K Pop Gang, and me, the Yodellers.”

“Yodeller ?.”

Hickory took a breath. “YODELEI YODELEI JIJU !”

“Wow, I have never seen anyone sing like that.” Poppy admitted. “But how come we have never seen you before ?”

“Because I’m not one of you. I’m not a Pop.”

“What are you talking about.” Creek demanded, he didn’t like how this guy stold his attention. 

Hickory glared back, Creek gave him a bad feeling. “You are all Pop Trolls, one of the 6 main tribes, I’m a yodeller.”

“Wait back up, there are more Trolls out there ?” Chenille asked.

“Oh miss. A lot more. You see, there are 6 main Troll tribes out there. You the Pops, the Funks, Classical, Country, Technos, and Rock. Then there are the small groups like mine. All of their music is different to yours.” 

“Wow.” 

“Wait, so you go out a lot.” Poppy asked.

“Yes.”

“Great ! You can point us to Bergen Town !” 

“Bergen Town ? Miss....”

“Poppy.” 

“Poppy. You are in the complete wrong direction. From the Pop Forest you had to go East, you went North. Walk more and you enter the dessert, and the land of Delta Dawn and the Country Trolls.”

“You mean we have been going the wrong direction all this time !” Cooper shouted. 

“Hmmm. Anyway, you’re lucky I caught you before Delta did, I will send you home tomorrow.” 

“But sir we can’t, we have to save our friends from the Bergens !” Poppy cried. 

“I’m gonna be completely honest with you all. You don’t stand a chance, there is a reason why the Bergens only care for the Pops and leave the others alone. Well there is two.” 

“What ?” 

“You’re like sweets to them. The Funks are like eating literal electricity, Classicals are like old food for them, Country tastes like sand, Technos like fish, and the Rockers are to spicy. That only leaves you all. But that is not the main reason. The main reason, is that you all are incredibly naive and defenseless, the others know how to fight and defend themselves. You all think that it can all be solved with a hug.” Hickory shook his head. “Ni wonder you all went into self isolation.”

Poppy tried to take all the information in. There were other Trolls, Trolls that sang different, Trolls that actually fought instead of hugging, Trolls like.....Branch ?

“Hickory please, I’m the Princess of the...Pop Trolls...I need to help my people, can you take me to Delta Dawn, maybe she can help us ?”

“Delta, she will imprison you before you know it. The other tribes aren’t kind to you guys.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah. Besides the only ones that can defeat the Bergens are the Rock Trolls, and boy they all hate your guts. Something about a halfbreed being kept from his mother I think. And with the King sick, they won’t help you.” Hickory thought. “I could take you to the Funks. They are the most probable to listen to you, considering one of them is with you.” He pointed at Cooper. The Bergens are a menace, they need to be stop. 

“ME !” 

“Yeah you’re just like them. In fact your color patter seems familiar, I have seen someone like that in my time with the Funks. Anyway, we will leave tomorrow.”

Hickory left for the river once again, and Poppy looked at her friends. 

“So I guess, we will meet the so called Funks tomorrow.” 

“Seems like a farce to me.” Creek said. 

“What are you saying ? I finally get to meet more Trolls like me !” Cooper yelled. 

Everyone grumbled as they fell asleep.

“What a day.” Poppy said. She is starting to think Branch might be a bit right in some things.

“Peace of advice Poppy.” Hickory said. “You need to let go of the idea that everything is rainbow and unicorns, the real world, is much tougher than that.”

“Ok, when you said a tour, I didn’t expect this.” Branch said disgusted. 

Carol and Riff stopped what they were doing, to basically make up in front of him.

“Ur, come on man.”

“Yep, that’s Carol and Riff.” 

Branch turned around to see Barb behind him. 

“Princess Barbara.” 

“Barb is fine. So, how has it been ?”

“Great actually. Despite some scary encounters, everyone has actually been very nice to me. Unlike my old home.” 

“Well in here, we do take in account a survivor. We don’t leave in the cupcake world of eternal happiness.”

“Yeah I can see why I belong more in here now.”

Barb gave him a small smile. “Also, your Uncle came to me earlier, and man your new defenses, you got Eclipsa’s genes in you.” 

“Well. I got them from the best.”

“So, have the love birds actually given you a tour ?” 

“Nope.” 

“Thought so. Come on then, let me do the tour.”

“Why thank you, but I bet your busy.” 

“Nah, got nothing to do really. Besides I own your Mom a lot, the least I can do is make sure her son is welcome.” 

“Well in that case, lead the way Barb.”

“Now that’s how I like it, let’s go.”


	4. Branch & Barb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch bonds with Barb.

“So here, everyone is assigned a job, one thar they enjoy performing, and that helps our society as a whole.”

“So everyone contributes, not just a constant party.”

“Correct, we do have rock shows obviously, and people like rocking on their free time, but we need to maintain the place.”

“Good. It’s what I tried to make the Pops do, but they all laughed at me.”

“What do you expect, does guys live in a bubble basically.” 

“Why do you guys hate the Pop trolls ?”

“Long story actually. Years ago, when the strings were created, you do know of them ?” 

“Yeah, my Mother told me.” 

“Well, when the strings were created, the Pop Trolls tried to steal all the strings, and basically screw the rest of us, deleting all music but pop. So the elders took their own string and ran from the forest. The Funks went to a spaceship, the Country to the dessert, the Classical to the clouds, the Technos to the sea, and we came here. Now after a while the leaders allowed bygones to be bygones, and wanted to establish peace with the Pops. Yet all attempts of communication were stopped. The Pops basically self isolated.” 

“But that doesn’t make sense, then how did Mom meet Dad ?”

“From What she told me. She got lost, your pops found her, love and all of that, then you came.” 

“Yeah, and Mom did say she was basically let go by Chef, since she wasn’t a pop.”

“Eclipsa and Oaken are basically the only connection that our tribe has had with the Pops. Though there are rumors that a funk and a half techno live there as well.” 

Branch wondered who could they be.

“So basically. They self isolated in the idea that everything is perfect and can be solved with a dance and hug, and the other tribes didn’t like that they pretended they never tried to essentially destroy all music but pop.”

“Correct, hence why they aren’t liked.”

“Wow, I knew they were a bit nuts, but this.”

“Ah they aren’t your problem now, you’re with us. Now come one, we are just getting started.”

“So hold on a minute, they actually have hug time bracelets and they have to hug every hour , even with a stranger.” 

“Yep.”

“That is so stupid !” She laughed. 

“Thank you ! Finally someone sees it !”

“I mean, if I want to hug someone, I just hug them. If they want of course. Not that I’m an expert hugger, I only really hug my dad.”

“Before I came here, I didn’t hug anyone in almost 15 years.”

“Guess we are both non huggers.” 

“Yeah.”

Branch doesn’t know why, but talking to her was surprisingly easy and comfortable. They actually have a lot in common, and she’s a Troll that accepts him for who he is, not like Poppy who wants him to be what she wants. 

He never thought it was possible, but Barb is better than Poppy. 

The warm feeling he had towards the pink troll, is changing towards the rocker.

“And this is the stadium, this is where we put the rock shows at night.”

“Mom said this is also the most secure place in the whole kingdom.” 

“Yep. Nothing can be heard from the outside of the kingdom, don’t want anyone trying to sneak in while everyone is distracted.” 

“Hm,and I assume you are in the stage most of the time.”

“Used too.”

“Really ? I thought since you’re the Princess....”

“I was always in the stage ? Yeah, well ever since Dad got sick, I have to make sure he’s Allright and I need to run many things here. Also, motivation kinda left me.”

“Oh. I, sorry, must be tough.”

“Yeah.” She would usually not talk more but with him, she felt like she could talk, take some steam off, he’s Eclipsa’s son after all. “It started since I was 9. It was a normal day, and then at lunch he just fainted, and then he stared getting worst. He couldn’t walk, everything hurt him. The Doctors said that it was some form of brain damage, and that they didn’t know how to fix it. He stoped being able to rule, and a the only heir, I had to start taking care of things.”

“But Mom said she took over for a while.” 

“Oh she did, Eclipsa is Dad’s most trusted Troll. She was a big help, I don’t know what I would do without her. But she’s just an advisor, I’m the Princess, there is so much she could do. Specially since I grew up more and more, things had to fall into me. It’s the way of life. I barley have time to be on the stage. The thing is, everyone expects me to be like him. Only a few take into account that I basically had to cut my childhood short, or the fear that any day I can wake up, and Dad would be....”

“Don’t finish, I get it......if you need to, you know, talk about it, I know about having to grow up fast.” 

She gave a small smile. “Thanks. I see you also have Eclipsa’s heart.”

“I’m just finally there are some that appreciate me for who I am.”

“Well if you ask me. Those Pop Trolls are really idiots for not appreciating you.”

She has no idea why but there is something inside her that feels......warm. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t have spent a lot of time in my bunker.”

“Wait, hold up. You got a bunker too ?”

She took him to the top of a hill and press the button hidden in the rocks. Then used a key in a lock, and a door opened. 

“My mother started building this before she married Dad, when I was 7, Dad gave me the key, and I continued to work.”

Another Troll with a bunker. A Princess nonetheless, this has to be the happiest day of the past 15 years. 

“It’s beautiful. I’m gonna cry.”

“24 years in the making baby. Of course progress is small as the ruling comes first.” Barb said as she activated the elevator.

But just as they closed the door. A bat entered and stared flying into Branch’s hair. 

“Hey, get off !” 

“Hehe, sorry. That’s my pet bat, Debbie.”

Debbie then got comfortable on his hair, and took a nap.

“And now she’s taking a nap on my hair. Perfect.”

“That means she likes you. She’s extremely protective of me. Drives away does she thinks will hurt me.” 

“Oh, what a loyal girl.”

“The best pet a Princess could ask for.” 

“So.” He got comfortable to a bat sleeping on his head and changed the topic. “What do you store in here.”

“Food, Water, some Prívate weapons for safety. Things for Debbie. Most of my instruments. And some times, Debbie and I get locked in here as well.”

“Wait hold up hold up. You, a Princess, you get here, alone ?”

“Yep. Some times I need some good old me time. I got a bed, food, water, instruments, some books. I have spent 3 days here without coming out. Usually when things are going smoothly. This is my secret place, so don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“I won’t. It’s just surprising that a princess chooses to isolate herself.”

“Let me guess. The Pop Princess is full of friends and is never alone.”

“Practically the whole village is her friend.”

“Are they though ? Or is it because her status. If I go out I assure you many would like to hang out with me, because I’m the Princess. Because I have the power. But most of them don’t really care for me, the Troll outside the title. I’m gonna be honest, I actually don’t have many friends. Almost nine actually. Carol and Riff are the only ones I truly trust. Oh and your family. Apart from that, some elders and the kids, love the little kids. But friends friends, only the two love birds. Oh and Debbie of course.”

“Well. You do beat me in friends, I have a total of zero.” 

“Well now you have one.” Barb pointed at herself. “And two with Carol, and three with Riff. If she likes you, so does him, and you’re her cousin.”

Debbie snorted on her sleep.

“Sorry baby, you have four friends, Debbie included herself.”

“Friends.” He didn’t remeber the last time he had one.

“Oh. Before we go back, I do need to see something.”

She immediately got into the instrument room.

“Here catch !”

Branch yelped as she threw him something.

“A bass ?” 

“Yeah, I’m mostly a guitarist, but I do have some back up basses. And since you’re a Rock Troll. Better to see which instrument you fit.”

“But why a bass ?” 

“Cause you’re family dum dum. Eclipsa uses a bass, so does Lava, even Carol, though she prefers her keyboard.”

Branch felt the bass. This is the instrument that defines his family.

But....

“I’m sorry. I don’t sing, the last time I did....it lead to my Grandma being eaten by a Bergen.”

“Oh. Well, first of all, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. But I ain’t asking you to sing, just to play. No one but me and Debbie can hear you here. But again, totally fine if you don’t want too.”

Not signing. Just playing. 

In the calmness of his bunker, Branch did play some quiet instruments. 

But this felt different, there was something telling him he could do it. That this time, nothing would go wrong.” 

And so he did. 

He stared playing what he could remeber from a song.

“Oh, you need...right, silly me. Here !” 

She threw him a piece of paper, it had the notes he needed. 

So, after all this years, he let the music come out. 

And as he did, his colors returned a bit more.

“Nice.” Barb said. “Eclipsa will be proud. For more than just this.”

She handed him a mirror, and he saw it.

“Wow, my blue. It’s starting to appear again.” 

“Maybe you being home, with your family, it’s making it.”

Of course. He went grey because he lost his grandmother and was left without family, alone. But now not only did he find his mother, he found an aunt and uncle, and a cousin, and a Troll (and her pet bat) to call friend. 

“You know. The only reason I haven’t played. My former bass left the band since he wanted to perform more often, and cause I rejected his advances. Riff, Carol and I need one more. Of you want to, we could try. Oh and don’t worry, I’ll do the singing.”

If it was Poppy, he would have said no for sure. 

But Barb is very different, this place is very different from the village. Therefore a different answer is set. 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an explanation about Eclipsa and Oaken. 
> 
> Basically Eclipsa became lost and accidentally ended up in the Troll Tree. She kept her identity hidden, but then she met Oaken, and fell for her. Oaken kept her identity as a Rock Troll to himself, Rossiepuff, and Peppy. When Trollstice was coming, Well Chef actually grabbed her, but when she notice she as a rock, she letter her go. Eclipsa was unable to return as you know, and well we know what happened to Oaken and Rossiepuff later.


	5. Not Everything is Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy continues to learn how different the world is, but she’s having a hard time.

When Poppy woke up, she was greeted by the smell of some sweet coffee.

“Ah.” Hickory said. “Good morning Princess Poppy.”

“Good morning Hickory. When did you get the coffee ?” 

“This ? I made it with the raft.”

“WAIT RAFT ?” 

Poppy looked in wonder and she noticed the raft.

“To reach the Funks. The fastest way is down river. If we walked we would take ages.”

“Wonderful, the faster we get there, the better.”

“Ok. Before we go there is one huge important rule.” Hickory said as everyone got aboard. “After the rapids, we need to take the right path, not the left.”

“Right path, got it.” Biggie said. “Why though ?”

“Cause the left path leads to the Barracuda Falls. This ship is strong, but I have no idea if it can survive that. Also, if it did it would let us straight in Rock Troll territory, and while I have no problem there. They’re quite nice with me actually. You all would be I’m trouble. The Rock Trolls Don’t like you.”

“What have we done to them so that they don’t like us at all ?” 

“I think I already told your Stream.”

“My name is Creek.” 

“Yeah whatever. One of your people is not what you think. He’s a half breed, half pop and half rock. Kept from his mother, who is deep friends with the royal family. The Rock Trolls take a great importance to family. They can’t forgive that.”

“A half rock Troll in the village ? Who could that be ?” Chenille wondered.

Could it be....Branch ? Poppy thought. He’s the Troll she knows the least. But she still can’t believe that they would actually keep someone from their mom ?

“What’s that !” Smidge yelled.

Hickory saw what she was yelling at. Another boat got close to theirs.

“Hey, I know them. Hey Tresilio !” 

“Hey, Hickory !” 

Three Trolls came in to their side. One was blue, one green, and the last orange.

“Wow, are those actually pop trolls. Not like Wani and co but actually real ones.” 

“Yeah they aren’t like your girl man. They are the real deal. Speaking of congrats in the egg.”

“Gracias ! So. What are you doing with a couple of Pops and a Funk ?”

“I’m taking them to Quincy and Essence. Their tribe was attacked by the Bergens, and they need help.”

“Hmm. The Funks have good weaponry, but your best bet is with the rocks. Of course, you can’t go with pops. We just came from there actually. Which reminds me, Eclipsa’s son was finally found.” 

“Really ! That’s amazing !” 

Poppy and the others had no odes what they are talking about.

“Speaking of, how is King Trash ?”

“Uff. Not good mate. Rumors say he’s giving Barb the throne soon.”

“Is she ready though ? Won’t hold it against her, but she has to deal with all of this since she’s 9.”

“I think they’re out of time and choices.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, it’s good seeing you but we....”

“Wait ! Tressilio look !” Marimba pointed. “The one with the headphones.”

The blue troll looked and gasped. 

“It’s her !”

“What is going on ?” Suki asked as everyone looked at her. 

“She’s King Trollex’s half Sister !”

“WHAT !” 

“Half...Sister.....I have a brother ?” 

“Holly smokes I didn’t see it. The red skin and the orange hair, he headphones !” Hickory said. “Ms. Suki, can you tell us about your family ?”

“What ? Oh, I’m an orphan. Was raised in the orphanage with Cooper, then taken in by the twins’ parents. King Peppy did say they found my egg......in the coast.”

“And Techno Trolls live in the ocean. The only way it could have happened. It’s that you were born there.” 

“He said his mother named her, Sukira.”

Suki paled at that. 

Family. She has a brother ! 

All this time, she gave up on meeting them. She thought they were gone. Perhaps this was the reason she was more respectful and kind towards Branch than the others. She understood his loneliness. And she has a feeling the so called half bread with the rocks is him. Looks like she has more in common with the grey troll. 

“I need to go, I need to meet him !” 

“Good for you then, we are just going to meet him. We can take you to him.”

“Wow wow. Hold up.” Poppy said. “Suki, you can’t leave, what about the others ?” 

“I need to Poppy. You know all my life I have wanted too meet my family. I’m finally getting a chance.”

“But.....can’t you guys just wait for some time and then take her ?” Poppy asked.

“Sorry Pop. I got an egg at home I need to return home soon. We can only take her now.”

“I’m going with you.” Suki said convinced. She grabbed her pack and went to jump to the other ship.

“Suki you can’t leave !” The others yelled.

“Guys.....look. I know saving the others is important. But unlike you, I have listened to every word that King Peppy, Hickory, Even Branch before he banished said. The only ones that can defeat the Bergens, are the Rock Trolls. We Pops have been leaving in a bubble all this time, and you know. Branch might be right, we need to wake up. The world is not just hugs and songs. I.....I can’t go there, knowing I’ll probably die without finally seeing my family. Most of you have your family.”

“It’s true.” Cooper said. “I would do the same. She needs to go.” 

Most of the Pack realized they can’t stop her. She does have a point, this is her one chance. 

“Suki.” Chenille said slowly. “So you’re just....leaving us ?”

Both Trolls look at each other. Is no secret to the Pack that they harbor feelings towards each other. Only they are to blind to see it. 

“But we get it. You do deserve to go and meet your brother. Just be careful, ok ?” 

“I will.” 

She gave her a hug, and then walked her to the other boat.

“Well then.....I guess there is no stopping you.” Poppy finally said. 

“Yeah. Good luck you all.” 

“Well, we better get going. See you Hickory.” 

“See you guys.” 

They all saw the boat leave with their friend. 

They were happy she’s getting her wish, but sad at the same time. 

“She did the right thing. This could end badly. She had to take the chance, so she wouldn’t have the regret.”

Hickory remained alert, as he can’t led them to Barracuda Falls.

If Tress is right, then the Rock Trolls are on high alert due to their King’s Health failing. They won’t react well to Pop Trolls in normal conditions, now they will react even worst. 

Such a tragedy. He has met the King and he’s a fair ruler. And his daughter is still young to be a Queen, yet the girl has a no other choice. 

Different from the pink happy girl he escorts. For Poppy, life has always been perfect. Until now. 

Hickory is not a hater of the Pops, and, except for Creek, he finds this group pretty enjoyable. But they need to wake up, the Pops won’t be able to self isolate for much longer. The Bergens will come back for them, and they will need the other tribes to help them. Suki got that, but maybe cause she’s more aware of life than the rest. This Branch seems the most reasonable of the Pops. Perhaps Hickory could have a word with him. 

That or maybe Poppy will open her eyes. He has no idea what will happen now. 

“If my brother saw me. He wouldn’t believe what I got myself into.” 

Poppy remained awake as night fell again. 

They had just made the right turn, avoiding the famous Rock Trolls. 

She wanted to sing her frustrations of today, but she doesn’t want to wake up the others.

Suki left them. She understands why, she’s happy she’s meeting her brother, but it doesn’t take the pain away. 

“Technically she is the second to leave.....Branch left before all of this started.”

Even with his grumpiness, she always tried to get the grump Troll to be happy. Her Dad said he knew where he went, and it was personal. She should have asked. She can’t deny Branch would be useful right now. 

“Where in the world is he ?”

“Mom, please don’t, don’t do this !”

“Oh relax. You need to look very handsome of you are rocking with the Princess.” 

Eclipsa tried to fit Branch with rocking out fits.

“Although maybe you should go shirt less. Because look at those muscles.”

“Mom.” He groaned.

“You know, Barb does have a reason to stare. What’s the deal with you two ?” 

“There is no deal, we are just friends.”

“Ahaha, Yeah, like I believe this. Trust me son, I had the same look she has the first time I saw your Dad. I know you’re friends, but my instinct tells me that it will evolve.” 

“He seems nice.” Trash said. “Eclipsa’s son.”

“Branch ? Yeah he’s really nice.” 

Trash smirked at his daughter.

“You like him.” 

“What ! I don’t !”

“Yes you do.”

“Dad !” 

“I’m happy that you like him. Being with someone, the days I spent with your Mom. No matter how sick I get, I can’t forget them.”

“I......How do you know ? If you like someone ?”

“It’s a feeling inside you, that tells you, you need to be with this Troll. The moment I saw your Mom, I felt that she was the Troll for me, and something tells me, you and Branch are in the same path Barbara, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Poppy barley had any any sleep. There was something that kept her unable to sleep. 

God she missed the days that everything could be solved with a hug and song. Why can’t the other Trolls live that life and be peaceful. 

“POPPY !”

She turned to Guy. Who is trapped in a bubble.

“GUY !” 

“AAAAAH !”

“WHAT IS HAPPENING !”

“POPPY HELP !”

All of her friends were trapped by bubbles. 

“GUYS !” 

But then, she saw a bubble trying to get her. She tried to escape, but she was to slow.

“No, let me go ! AAAAAAAH !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must seem like I hate Poppy. That’s not the case. I think Poppy has good intentions. But she doesn’t know how to handle when others think different from her, and always tries to get them to her point, than find a middle ground. It may just be me, but that’s how I feel towards her. So the point of thus story for her, is to make her see sometimes she can’t sway everyone and do what she wants, compromising has to be done. The main focus is on Branch and Barb though, Poppy is a bit less focused than them. 
> 
> As for making Suki half techno. I like Suki, more than the rest of the pack. I wanted her to have a different path than the rest, and I thought she and Trollex would get along. So yeah, she’s on her own path now. I also wanted one member of the Snack Pack more connected to Branch’s side of the story, so she became the perfect choice. Expert her to show up more.


End file.
